


Was That a Yes?

by AcesOfSpade



Series: Multifandom Coming Out [1]
Category: Psych
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Coming Out, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay Male Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 21:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7773346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcesOfSpade/pseuds/AcesOfSpade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a Valentine's Day dance coming up at school, and Shawn's been awkward about the whole thing. Gus gets to the bottom of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Was That a Yes?

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a cute little coming out fic, okay? I know I usually do bi Shawn, but I decided to do something else with this one.

Shawn started realizing there was something... not _wrong_ about him, but different, when he was in the eighth grade. The other boys around him would talk about how pretty girls were, and how they wished they could go on dates with them. Shawn didn't think the same way. Girls were okay in his books, but he wouldn't want to go on a date with one. The other boys, however, he wouldn't mind going on a date with. He never told anyone about it, not until his junior year of high school anyway.

 

There was a school dance coming up for the juniors and seniors, Valentine's Day, to be exact. The juniors and seniors were abuzz, excited for a chance to relax on school property and have some fun. The guys were talking about what girls they were asking to the dance, and the girls were talking about which boys would ask them. Shawn just shifted uncomfortably whenever someone asked him, brushing off the question or ignoring it.

 

Three days before the dance, Shawn and Gus were sitting in Shawn's bedroom, trying to find something to talk about. Finally, Gus decided to bring it up.

 

“Shawn, why do you avoid questions about the dance?” he asked with a frown and a tilt of his head. “Are you not planning on asking Abigail?”

 

Shawn scoffed quietly, but it was a fearful scoff if there was ever such a thing. “No, she's going with someone else,” he said softly.

 

“Oh. Is that why?” Gus asked, still frowning. He wanted to understand his best friend, but if Shawn wouldn't tell him, he wouldn't press. Okay, maybe he would.

 

“No,” Shawn whispered, avoiding Gus' eye. “There is someone I wanna ask, but it'd be weird,” he mumbled, cheeks burning bright red.

 

“Who?” Gus asked. Maybe Shawn would tell him, and he could help Shawn ask her. Shawn deserved to be happy, just like anyone else.

 

“You'd hate me if I told you,” Shawn muttered, not looking up.

 

“Shawn, I won't hate you. Who is she?” Gus sighed.

 

“That's the thing, Gus. It's not a _she_ ,” Shawn mumbled, looking back up at Gus. “It's a _he_.”

 

“Oh,” Gus blinked. “ _Oh_.”

 

“Yeah,” Shawn nodded slowly. “I understand if you don't want to talk to me anymore. I get it, I really do. I barely like me for this, so I don't see why you should.”

 

“Shawn,” Gus said firmly, placing a hand on Shawn's shoulder. “You should like you just fine, because there is nothing, and I repeat _nothing_ , wrong with you. There's nothing to hate, and I'm not going anywhere. So, who's this guy you have your eye on?”

 

“I shouldn't say,” Shawn muttered, biting his lip.

 

“I get it,” Gus nodded. “You just told me that. I'm pressing, asking that.”

 

“Not that,” Shawn shook his head. “It'd just make things awkward.”

 

Gus shook his head. “We're always awkward,” he reminded Shawn. “What's one more awkward thing between us?”

 

Shawn sighed, seemingly working up his nerve with a deep breath. “It's you,” he muttered, not meeting Gus' eyes.

 

Gus blinked continuously in surprise. Had he just heard that right? Shawn wanted to ask _him_ to the dance? Okay, uh, how did he tell Shawn he wanted to ask him without it sounding hollow and repetitive. He suddenly had an idea, albeit a stupid one.

 

“Shawn, look at me,” Gus said softly, and when Shawn did, he made his move. He grabbed Shawn's face, pulling him in to kiss him. At first hesitant, Shawn kissed him back, relaxing.

 

When Shawn pulled away, he blinked. “What was that for?” he asked. “Not that I'm complaining, that is.”

 

“ _That_ was to tell you that wanting to ask me to the dance wasn't awkward,” Gus said simply. “That was also to tell you I wanted to ask you.”

 

“What?” Shawn blinked, mouth hanging open slightly. “You mean, you're like me?” he asked quietly.

 

“Well, kinda,” Gus nodded. “I like both,” he shrugged.

 

Shawn nodded quickly. “So, was that a yes, by the way?” he asked.

 

“It was,” Gus nodded. “That was, in fact, a yes. Even if you didn't technically ask me, it was still a yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm probably going to end up with a little series of random-ish coming out fics for different ships and fandoms. Wish me luck.


End file.
